


Mon beau sapin ! Roi des forêts !

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Noel - Freeform, Romance, Sapin de Noël, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Donc Harry, » dit Louis solennellement. « Mes sœurs et moi sommes déterminés à trouver le plus bel arbre que cet endroit a à offrir. Tu te sens prêt à relever le défi ? »</p><p>UA où Louis a besoin d'un sapin de Noël et Harry travaille justement dans une ferme forestière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Christmas tree! O Christmas tree! (thy candles shine so brightly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074578) by [throughthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthedark/pseuds/throughthedark). 



> Je ne sais jamais si je dois mettre les tags en français ou en anglais ici pour faciliter la recherche ! Du coup j'ai fini par faire un mix des deux.

Au moment où Décembre frappa, les plaintes incessantes de ses sœurs commencèrent.

Daisy et Phoebe passaient chaque heure de chaque jours à demander à leur mère quand pourrait-elle les emmener acheter un sapin. Lottie et Fizzy essayaient de paraître mature et agissaient comme si elles n’en avaient rien à faire, mais cela dura à peine cinq secondes avant qu’elles joignent elles aussi l’harcèlement sans fin.

Ce n’est pas que Louis ne voulait pas de sapin de Noël. Il n’était pas une sorte de Scrooge grincheux de Noël. C’était simplement qu’en termes d’évènements important qui arrivaient en Décembre, son anniversaire devrait sans aucun doute être la priorité. Il arrivait _avant_ Noël après tout.

Une chose qu’il ne pouvait ignorer, était le stress évident de sa mère. Son visage était constamment pincé et marqué alors qu’elle faisait face à la perspective du premier Noël sans leur père. Afin d’économiser suffisamment pour acheter aux filles de beaux cadeaux elle avait fait d’innombrables heures supplémentaires, et Louis savait que ça la tuait de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour les emmener chercher un sapin.

Louis n’a pas toujours été le fils idéal, mais il aimait sa mère et (en général) il aimait ses sœurs. Son Samedi était merveilleusement, glorieusement vide, mais il se résigna au lieu de s’allonger dans son lit toute la journée à emmener ses sœurs à la ferme de sapins de Noël Cox.

 * * *

Louis apprécia immédiatement le propriétaire qui vint les saluer à la ferme forestière. M. Cox était un sympathique homme, âgé de soixante dix ans, qui exprima instantanément l’admiration qu’il avait pour lui d’avoir emmené ses sœurs dans une si belle sortie familiale.

Ce qui était important, parce qu’il était temps que quelqu’un reconnaisse l’incroyable sacrifice qu’il avait fait pour être là. Ses sœurs n’appréciaient certainement pas le geste. Elles avaient passé tout le trajet à se plaindre de Louis qui roulait apparemment trop lentement.

« Mon petit fils a environ votre âge, » dit M. Cox en passant alors qu’il les conduisait à travers la propriété. « Il est aussi très dévoué à sa famille. Un adorable garçon. Des bonnes notes à l’école, charmant, courtois, et très beau. »

Louis acquiesça poliment. « Vous devez être très fier monsieur. »

« Oh, je le suis. C’est juste un choc qu’il ne soit pas en couple. Entre vous et moi, il est plutôt attirant. Il vous aidera à choisir votre arbre, et je peux seulement vous dire que vous deux vous entendriez très bien. »

« Quoi ? » dit Louis sans expression. Lottie et Fizzy rigolaient derrière lui. Cet homme essayait-il sérieusement de le convaincre de sortir avec son petit fils ou mal interprétait-il la situation ? Il n’était certainement pas d’accord d’être casé avec le petit fils de quelqu’un. « Sans offense monsieur, mais je ne recherche pas vraiment à avoir une relation en ce moment-»

« Je suis sûr qu’il adorerait voir un film avec vous. » continua M. Cox, ne payant aucune attention aux mots de Louis. « Peut être une comédie romantique ? Il aime les trucs à l’eau de rose. Pas trop le sang et la boucherie mais –»

« Papy ! » la voix horrifiée d’un garçon arrêta la conversation dans sa course. La légère exaspération de Louis évaporée. C’était un beau garçon. Il décida à ce moment qu’il avait définitivement un truc pour les cheveux bouclés et les yeux verts.

« Et voici Harry, » dit M. Cox vivement. « Je parlais justement de toi à Louis fiston. »

Louis avait-il dit qu’il n’était pas d’accord avec M. Cox essayant de le caser ? Parce que ce n’était clairement pas vrai. M. Cox était un géni. Il se portait volontaire pour prendre tout ses petits fils. Envoyez-les lui, il était prêt.

« Eh bien je vais vous laisser, » dit M. Cox avec un flagrant clin d’œil dans la direction de Louis qui fit enfoncer Harry son visage dans ses mains.

« Désolé, désolé, » les joues d’Harry étaient rouge vif et il avait l’air de souhaiter que le sol l’avale tout entier et le laisse échapper à ce moment. « Je me suis dévoilé à ma famille le mois dernier, et depuis encore mon grand-père montre son soutient en essayant de me caser avec tout les garçons sympa qu’il voit. »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre avant d’ajouter anxieusement, « Pas que j’insinue que tu sois gay ou quoi que ce soit. Tu ne l’es probablement pas. Et même si tu l’étais ce n’est pas comme si tous ceux qui sont gay s’appréciaient automatiquement. Je le sais. Mais tu n’es probablement pas gay de toute façon. Donc ignore-moi juste. » Se coupa-il abruptement, se mettant à regarder ses bottes et évitant résolument de croiser son regard.

Louis avait gardé une expression grave sur son visage tout le long du discours décousu d’Harry, charmé par son embarras maladroit, mais à ce moment là Louis s’autorisa finalement à sourire. « Donc ce que tu es entrain dire, » dit-il lentement, « c’est que ton jeu est si mauvais que tu as besoin de l’aide de ton grand-père pour qu’un mec te parles ? »

Harry leva les yeux de ses bottes, vit le sourire de Louis, et sa posture se détendit. Il sourit en réponse et protesta faiblement, « J’ai du jeu ! J’ai eu beaucoup de petites copines ! »

Louis haussa les sourcils et dit de sa meilleure voix condescendante, « Un accomplissement dont tu dois être très fier, surtout avec le fait que tu aimes les GARCONS et tout. »

« Le jeu avec les filles n’est pas transférable aux garçons alors ? » Harry avait l’air si véritablement concerné par cette pensée que tout ce que pouvais faire Louis était de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Louis. » grommela Lottie soudainement. « Nous somme supposés chercher un sapin, pas flirter avec des mecs mignons. »

« Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, » dit Fizzy judicieusement. « Si ça a deux jambes et parle français alors Louis doit draguer. »

Et _punaise_ il les avait oubliées. Pourquoi doivent-elles être si gênantes ? Comme sœurs aimantes ne devraient-elles pas faire tout leur possible pour l’aider avec les mecs mignons plutôt que de ruiner tout ses efforts ?

Maintenant. Sapin de Noël. Il pouvait le faire. Contrairement aux croyances populaires il pouvait se contrôler face à des personnes ridiculement attractives.

« Donc Harry, » dit Louis solennellement. « Mes sœurs et moi sommes déterminés à trouver le plus bel arbre que cet endroit a à offrir. Tu te sens prêt à relever le défi ? »

Les sourire avec lequel Harry lui répondit était énorme, et Louis réalisa qu’Harry avait des fossettes. _Fossettes_. Peut être qu’il ne pouvait en réalité se contrôler face à des personnes ridiculement attractives car Louis se trouva extrêmement tenté de juste s’avancer et de toucher du doigt la joue d’Harry à plusieurs reprises. Il ne le fit pas évidement, parce que cela aurait été bizarre et inapproprié.

« Je suis définitivement prêt pour ça. Il n’y a pas grand-chose dans la vie que je ne prends plus au sérieux que la chasse sacrée de l’arbre de Noël. » dit Harry alors qu’il les conduisait là où se trouvait les premiers sapins.

« Quel type de sapins préférez-vous ? » demanda Harry à Fizzy. « Vous vous imaginez plus avec un épicéa, ou peut être un Nordmann ? Pas de pression, mais c’est un peu une décision de vie ou de mort. »

Fizzy rigola et Louis se trouva encore plus charmé par ce garçon absurdement charismatique. Il parlait même à ses sœurs. Louis sachant de fait que ces quatre là étaient des morveuses, Harry était clairement une sorte de saint.

« Qu’elle est la différence ? » demanda Lottie.

Les yeux d’Harry s’éclairèrent à la question. « Eh bien l’épicéa est un plutôt un choix traditionnel. C’est l’arbre de Noël le plus commun ici. Il a de très belles branches et des aiguilles vertes foncées vous voyez ? » Pointa Harry à leur gauche.

« Et le Nordmann est un choix moins traditionnel mais il est super parce qu’il ne perd pas ses aiguilles. Il a des aiguilles plates et vertes comme ceci. » Il fit un geste vers un autre groupe d’arbres.

« Oh et le pin d’Oregon et aussi un très bon choix ! » l’excitation d’Harry était adorable. Il était tellement passionné. « Il est d’un vert plus clair, mais il ne perd pas ses aiguilles non plus, et il a cette très bonne odeur de citrus. Je les aime bien. Je me sens toujours mal quand je les coupe parce que ce sont de si beaux arbres vous savez ? »

Il s’arrêta de parler abruptement quand il remarqua le sourire amusé sur le visage de Louis. « Tu penses que je suis stupide n’est-ce pas ? » Harry sembla essayer de maintenir une expression normale mais ses joues rougir de nouveaux et il avait un air inquiet dans les yeux alors qu’il jouait avec son écharpe. « Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas radoter sur les arbres. Je fais ça des fois. Radoter sur des trucs je veux dire. Pas juste les arbres. »

« Tu n’es pas stupide. » répondit Daisy avec passion, avant que Louis n’ait la chance de dire quelque chose. « Maman dit que je blablate beaucoup. Mais parler c’est sympa et tout le monde devrait m’écouter et maman dit que ce n’est pas gentil quand Lottie me dit de me taire. »

« Je suis d’accord avec Daisy, » dit Louis donnant un petit coup de hanche dans celle d’Harry. S’être rencontré il y a cinq minutes était-il trop tôt pour initier des contacts physiques ? Oh eh bien, trop tard maintenant. « J’aime bien t’écouter parler. Et comme mon adorable sœur si sage l’a dit, 'parler c’est sympa et tout le monde devrait écouter. '»

« Bien, » acquiesça Harry. Sa bouche se tordit et il semblait se battre physiquement contre un autre grand sourire. Louis souhaitait que non. Il voulait que les fossettes ressurgissent. « Donc, une préférence pour un arbre ? »

Ses sœurs, de manière prévisible, étaient toutes en désaccord sur quel type d’arbre était le mieux. Pour une fois, ça n’ennuya pas Louis. Il n’était absolument pas pressé que leur chasse au sapin finisse. Il était possible que son envie de trainer ai quelque chose avoir avec l’adolescent, aux yeux pétillants, cheveux ébouriffés et dieu du sexe à côté de lui. Mais il n’était pas entrain d’admettre quelque chose.

* * *

Harry bondissait Presque d’excitation alors qu’elles firent finalement un choix. C’était attachant de voir qu’il avait réellement l’air ravis de leur avoir un sapin de Noël. « Je vais chercher la scie pour vous le couper ! » leur dit-il joyeusement.

« Arrête toi là Harold, » dit Louis vertement. Harry se figea dans son élan et se retourna vers Louis docilement. « Es-tu vraiment assez âgé pour utiliser une scie ? Je ne sais pas si je peux croire en un enfant avec un équipement si dangereux. »

« J’ai dix sept ans. Je ne suis pas un enfant. » Louis regarda la façon dont la lèvre inférieure d’Harry s’avançait dans une moue. Il voulait mordre dedans.

« Néanmoins, » continua Louis avec désinvolture. « Je doute que tu sois assez fort pour le couper. »

« Je suis fort, » promis Harry avec sincérité. « Je peux le couper. Je vais te montrer. » Il commença à courir avec empressement jusqu’a l’abri pour aller chercher la scie, trébuchant sur ses propres pieds plusieurs fois durant le trajet.

« Ta coordination devrait être retravaillé aussi Harold ! » héla Louis après lui.

Harry parvint effectivement à faire du bon travail en coupant l’arbre. L’attacher au toit de la voiture, cependant, était une tout autre question.

Il insista de le mettre pour eux, en dépit du fait que Louis soit à quatre-vingt quinze pourcent sur que ce n’était pas une partie de son job. Harry tomba par la suite au moins trois fois du côté de la voiture, laissa presque l’arbre rouler hors du toit deux fois, et parvint d’une quelque manière à attacher sa propre main une fois.

Louis supposa qu’il aurait pu sauter et l’aider à un moment au cours de la lutte, mais honnêtement simplement regarder était tellement amusant. Ces sœurs trouvèrent ça aussi hilarant, et quel genre de frère serait-il s’il arrêtait leur divertissement ?

Finalement, Harry parvint à sécuriser l’arbre au toit avec succès. Ce qui, dans l’opinion de Louis, ouvrait un tout nouveau problème. La plupart des personnes vont à une ferme de sapin de Noël, coupe leur sapin, puis partent. En réalité, pas la plupart, plutôt tout le monde. Ce qui voulait dire que le flirt entre lui et Harry le magnifique dieu du sexe allait être tragiquement coupé court.

« Ummm… » Hésita Harry alors qu’il grattait le sol avec le bout de sa botte et oscilla étrangement à côté de Louis. «Nous faisons une sorte de feu de joie et buvons du chocolat chaud et ummm vous savez des chants de Noël et d’autres trucs dans la soirée ici. Vous pourriez, trainer dans les alentours pour ça si vous voulez. Ou pas. Peu importe. »

« Ça semble SUPER !» Il était possible qu’il ai répondu un peu trop bruyamment et avec un peu trop d’excitation. Lottie le regardait avec un regard très critique. Petite morveuse. « Pheobe adore le chocolat chaud, n’est-ce pas Pheobe ? » demanda-il, ignorant ostensiblement les regards de Lottie et Fizzy.

« Oui j’aime tout ce qui est au chocolat, » répondit Pheobe sans aucune idée. « Daisy aussi. Et on adore chanter des chants de Noël. On devrait aussi faire un bonhomme de neige ! »

C’était pourquoi Pheobe et Daisy étaient ses favorites. Alors que Lottie et Fizzy se moquait et le jugeait, Pheobe et Daisy fournissaient d’excellentes raisons de rester à la ferme.

« Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant, » dit-il vivement, donnant une tape dans le dos d’Harry. « Pheobe a parlé, et ses mots sont loi. »

« Super, » dit Harry, semblant légèrement manquer de souffle. « C’est…super. »

Harry essaya de croisez son regard et Louis se trouva dans l’incapacité de baisser le sien. Ses yeux étaient parfaits, et son visage était parfait et…

« BONHOMME DE NEIGE ! » cria fortement Daisy. « Tu as dit que nous allons rester et faire un BONHOMME DE NEIGE. »

En réalité, quand il y réfléchissait plus attentivement, Lottie et Fizzy étaient ses favorites. Elles pouvaient le critiquer discrètement et se moquer de lui dans son dos mais elles allaient certainement moins _ruiner_ un moment en criant bruyamment dans son oreille.

« D’accord allons faire un bonhomme de neige ! » bondit Harry avec enthousiasme et Louis se demanda s’il était en fait un adolescent ou juste un grand enfant. « Je pense que nous avons quelques carottes dans l’abri, et je pourrais trouver un vieux chapeau et une écharpe, et peut être même des boutons aussi. C’est parti ! »

« Porte-moi sur ton dos s’il te plait ! » dit Pheobe levant ses mains vers Harry avec espoir et il s’agenouilla docilement en face d’elle. Louis se sentit juste un peu jaloux, mais il n’était pas sur de qui. D’une part, Louis était celui à qui Pheobe demandait de la porter. D’autre part, a quel point était-ce injuste que Pheobe puisse se presser contre le dos d’Harry alors que Louis devait se contenter de marcher à ses côtés.

Ou peut être qu’il devait plutôt marcher derrière lui. Ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un le remarquerait entrain de reluquer les fesses d’Harry pendant qu’il marchait.

« Pervers. » marmonna Lottie alors que Fizzy ricanait bruyamment.

Louis les fusilla du regard. Il les avait oubliées. Encore.

* * *

Bob le bonhomme de neige fut un succès retentissant.

Harry, étant le grand enfant qu’il était, s’était jeté lui-même dans « construire une personnalité » pour leur bonhomme de neige.

Lui et les jumelles avaient minutieusement regardé tout le tas de vieux vêtements qu’Harry avait ramené, essayant de décider sérieusement quelle veste et chapeau reflétaient le mieux Bob. Fondamentalement, Harry était un grand idiot, et Louis adorait ça. 

« J’aime Harry beaucoup plus que Scott. » déclara Daisy, alors qu’ils laissaient Bob à sa solitude et se dirigeaient là où le feu de joie commençait. « Je suis contente que vous êtes séparés. Maintenant toi et Harry pouvez vivre heureux pour toujours. »

« Donc tu es gay ! » lâcha Harry.

Eh bien…Louis pensait que c’était plutôt évident. Mais apparemment non.

« Je suis désolée, » les yeux d’Harry s’écarquillant à ce qu’il venait de dire. « Je suis vraiment désolé, je veux dire peut être que non. Peut être que tu es bisexuel, ou genre hétéro-flexible, ou que tu ne veux juste pas être étiquette. Et ce n’est pas mes affaires de toute façon, totalement pas mes affaires ! C’est seulement que je ne connais pas d’autre personne gay de mon âge et tu es vraiment sympa et je me suis enflammé et –»

« Détends toi, il est gay. » dit Lottie roulant des yeux. « Genre super gay. Les plus gay des gays. »

« Dur. » renifla Louis à Lottie hautainement. Il compta faire une blague à Harry, mais les yeux du garçon étaient toujours anormalement rabattus et il mâchouillait sa lèvre anxieusement.

D’accord, donc il avait dit qu’il s’était juste révélé à sa famille ce mois. Il était probablement effrayé et inquiet et ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait. Louis se rappela s’être senti comme ça.

C’est vrai que ça s’était passé il y a trois ans, et son coming out n’avait pas impliqué à le dire aux gens vu que Lottie lui était tombé dessus avec la main d’un mec dans le pantalon, lui permettant de récupérer l’argent de divers paris qu’elle avait fait à propos de son orientation sexuel. Mais il pouvait toujours se rappeler ce que c’était que de s’inquiéter du jugement des gens pour quelque chose qu’on ne pouvait empêcher.

« C’est bon. » dit il avec un sourire rassurant. « Je suis gay, et ça ne me dérange pas que tu me le demandes. Je ne me sens pas offensé. »

Peut être qu’il pourrait être le mentor gay d’Harry. L’aider à naviguer dans les eaux de l’homosexualité, pour ainsi dire. Il serait un super mentor. Tant que même étant son mentor il pourrait toujours continuer à fantasmer sur Harry nu.

Les épaules tendus d’Harry se relâchèrent, et il souri soulagé. « Bien. Parce que tu es vraiment mignon et tout. » Le visage d’Harry était écarlate alors qu’il prononça hâtivement cette phrase d’un seul grand souffle, avant de rapidement dire, « Je vais attraper des chamallows. »

* * *

« Harry devrait chanter quelque chose maintenant. » Dit M. Cox.

Ils avaient chanté un assortiment de chants de Noël durant cette dernière demi-heure tout en faisant griller des chamallows sur le feu.

Louis pensa à ses derniers Samedi soirs qu’il passait à être ridiculement saoule et à embrasser des étrangers. Il baissa le regard vers Daisy endormit, recroquevillé sur ses genoux, et réalisa que c’était le meilleur Samedi soir qu’il ai eut depuis longtemps.

« Oui, Harry chéri, tu as une voix si adorable. » dit la grand-mère d’Harry tendrement.

Harry rougit. Louis commençait à penser que ce rouge écarlate était sa couleur de peau naturel. « Je ne préfère pas. C’est plus amusant de chanter tous ensemble de toute façon. »

Ses deux grand parents l’ignorèrent. « Chante Mon Beau Sapin. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que c’est un peu cliché ? Vu qu’on dirige une ferme de sapins de Noël et tout ? » Ria Harry nerveusement.

« Chante, Harold. » pipa louis serviablement, caressant légèrement les cheveux de Daisy. « J’aimerais voir par moi-même si tu es aussi bon que ta famille semble le penser. »

« Tu vois Harry, » déclara M. Cox. « Ce gentil et adorable garçon veut t’entendre chanter. Tu ne peux pas dire non maintenant. Tu décevrais _Louis_. »

« Papy, » geignit Harry pitoyablement.

« Harry, » gémit Louis moqueusement. « Tu ne veux pas décevoir ce gentil, adorable garçon assit à coté de toi. »

« Bien » bouda-il. « Mais tu ne peux pas te moquer de moi ou me dire que je suis mauvais après. Parce que c’est toi qui l’aura voulu ! »

« Ça marche. » sourit Louis.

_« Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts_   
_Que j'aime ta verdure_   
_Quand par l'hiver, bois et guérets_   
_Sont dépouillés de leurs attraits_   
_Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts_   
_Tu gardes ta parure »_

Wow. Okay. Louis ne s’attendait pas à ça. Harry était bon. Vraiment bon. Pop star bon.

_« Toi que Noël_   
_Planta chez nous_   
_Au saint-anniversaire_   
_Joli sapin, comme ils sont doux_   
_Et tes bonbons et tes joujoux_   
_Toi que Noël_   
_Planta chez nous_   
_Tout brillant de lumière »_

Il pourrait littéralement se toucher juste au son de la voix d’Harry. Est-ce que ceci arrivait vraiment ? Est-ce que c’était réel ? ETAIT-CE SA VIE ?

_«  Mon beau sapin_   
_Tes verts sommets_   
_Et leur fidèle ombrage_   
_De la foi qui ne ment jamais_   
_De la constance et de la paix_   
_Mon beau sapin_   
_Tes verts sommets_   
_M'offrent la douce image »_

Putain de merde. Putain de merde. Putain de merde. Pourquoi Harry regardait autour de lui anxieusement en chantant ? Pourquoi fixait-il Louis comme s’il pensait que peut être Louis trouvait qu’il était mauvais ? Ne réalisait-il pas que ça voix était littéralement sexe ?

Merci dieu personne ne pouvait entendre son monologue interne.

« Pourquoi tu n’as pas arrêté de murmurer 'putain de merde' ? » demanda Lottie suspicieusement.

Louis prétendit ne pas l’entendre.

* * *

Comme la nuit tirait à sa fin, Harry l’aida à transporter les jumelles, qui étaient toute deux endormis, jusqu’à la voiture. Louis les attacha dans leur sièges autos, souriant tandis que Fizzy et Lottie somnolentes se laissèrent tomber dans leurs sièges derrière eux.

Il se retourna vers Harry. « Donc Harold, » dit Louis gravement « Je pense que je devrais probablement prendre ton numéro. Juste au cas où j’ai un problème avec la maintenance de mon sapin de Noël. »

« Juste en cas de maintenance du sapin ? » demanda Harry timidement. Les yeux grands ouverts avec espoirs.

« Aussi parce que j’ai entendu d’une source très fiable que tu es 'plutôt attirant' et que tu aimes les comédies romantiques. Donc je pense que je devrais probablement t’emmener en voir une. » Louis tendit son téléphone à Harry, prétendant ne pas remarquer la façon dans les mains du jeune garçon tremblaient avec les nerfs. « Rentre ton numéro. »

Les yeux d’Harry étaient éclatant dans le noir, et son sourire brillait et il programma précautionneusement son numéro. Louis se trouva submergé par le sentiment de ne jamais vouloir que cette nuit ne se termine.

Daisy et Phoebe étaient toute les deux endormis dans leurs sièges, et les yeux de Lottie et Fizzy tombaient de fatigue. A contrecœur, il récupéra son téléphone. « Je dois y aller maintenant. Mettre les filles au lit. »

« Ouai, » Harry s’éclaircit la voix. « Et je dois aller aider mon grand-père à nettoyer…alors…tu m’appelleras ? »

« Je t’appellerais, » affirma-il. « Vraiment. »

Harry hocha de la tête un moment, semblant vouloir faire quelque chose. Puis, si rapidement que Louis ne le remarqua presque pas arriver, Harry jeta ses bras autour de lui en une étreinte. « Je te verrais bientôt, » marmonna-il dans l’épaule de Louis avant de se défaire rapidement et de se hâter vers là où M. Cox l’attendait.

Louis s’autorisa un moment pour sourire à la silhouette d’Harry qui s’éloignait, avant de monter dans la voiture et de ramener ses sœurs à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour mieux comprendre le chapitre :
> 
>  **Frosty The Snowman** (Frosty Le Bonhomme de Neige) est un chant de Noël populaire chez les anglophones. (Il n’existe pas d’équivalent en français. Enfin si, mais seulement chanté par des anglais apprenant le français…) [Video ici.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmuJDmjq-xQ)
> 
>  **[Build-A-Bear](http://www.buildabear.com/shopping/)** , littéralement Fabrique-Un-Ours, est un atelier ou vous pouvez donc fabriquer votre propre peluche.
> 
>  **Le Beer Pong** (Bière-Pong) est un jeu qui consiste à envoyer une balle de ping pong dans les gobelets remplis de bière de votre adversaire, qui devra alors les boire. Vous avez peut être pu l’apercevoir dans des séries télé.
> 
>  **King’s Cup** (La Coupe du Roi) est un jeu d’alcool pratiqué avec un set de cartes où tout le monde est assit en cercle autour d’un gros gobelet vide (qui est donc appelé le King’s Cup). Les règles peuvent différer. Chaque cartes correspond à une action (par exemple un trois signifie que vous devez prendre trois verres, une dame et toute les filles doivent boirent…) Les trois premiers qui tirent des Rois doivent vider leurs verre dans la King’s Cup, le quatrième qui tire alors le dernier Roi doit par contre boire la King’s Cup entièrement.

Harry ouvrit la porte portant un pull-over Rudolphe le Renne au Nez Rouge.

Louis cligna rapidement des yeux à plusieurs reprises, juste pour vérifier que ses yeux marchaient bien correctement. « Est-ce un pompon rouge qui sort de ton pull ? » demanda-il précautionneusement.

« C’est le nez de Rudolphe ! » répondit Harry vivement. Il fronça des sourcils en regardant Louis de haut en bas. « Pourquoi ne portes-tu rien de Noël ? »

« Je devais ? » Cela promettait déjà d’être le premier rendez-vous le plus intéressant qu’il eut jamais eu. Non pas qu’Harry en avait beaucoup à concurrencer.

« C’est Décembre ! » s’exclama Harry, comme si cela expliquait tout. « Et nous allons voir un film de Noël ! »

« Je ne pense pas avoir de pull de Noël. Et certainement aucun de ce… calibre. » dit-il montrant d’un geste le nez rebondissant de Rudolph.

« Ce n’est pas grave ! J’en ai des tonnes ! Je vais t’en chercher un ! »

Harry revint en un éclair, brandissant un pull-over vert avec un dessin de bonhomme de neige, juste en dessous du mot « Frosty » écrit en lettres pailletés rouge.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Harry étudiant son expression avec appréhension. Et il rougit pour s’être fit prendre par Louis. « Tu n’as pas à le porter si tu ne veux pas. C’est surement stupide. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Louis dramatiquement. « Combien de fois j’aurais la chance de porter un pullover Frosty le Bonhomme de Neige ? Tu penses que je voudrais manquer une telle opportunité ?»

Harry rayonnait. « Je dois avoir des bonnets de Père Noël quelque part par là aussi ! Ils s’assortiront parfaitement ! »

* * *

Louis n’était pas la personne idéale avec laquelle regarder un film, et il en était conscient. Il avait une tendance à faire des commentaires tout au long du film, peut importe si son compagnon le voulait ou non.

Il était, cependant, entrain d’essayer de faire bonne impression à Harry. Louis avait par conséquent tenté de garder la bouche fermement close.  Ce qui dura jusqu’à approximativement la moitié du film ( et devrait vraiment être félicité parce que c’était un record sans précédents pour lui).

Quand les éléphants commencèrent à voler (parce qu’Harry et lui étaient entrain de regarder un ridicule film pour enfants où les éléphants, zèbres, et lions commençaient à flotter dans l’air spontanément quand de la potion magique du renne volant tombait sur eux… et Louis avait-il mentionné a quel point il ne comprenait pas le film ?) il jugea nécessaire de faire un commentaire. 

Ce ne fut pas un commentaire particulièrement amusant en réalité. Il aurait probablement dû le garder pour lui-même. Mais Harry, étant l’adorable petit chose qu’il était,  rigola bruyamment et commença à tourner la tête vers lui chaque minute, comme s’il espérait qu’il lui en dise plus.

Eh bien qui était-il pour dénier un public en attente ?

La meilleure chose à propos d’Harry était qu’il semblait trouver tout ce que disait Louis complètement tordant. Il riait à toutes les blagues, était d’accord avec tout ses commentaires, et au final Harry arrêta complètement de regarder le film et observa Louis avec une expression hébété sur le visage.

Louis était irrémédiablement charmé. Les rires d’Harry lui donnaient envie de se rouler en boule et de s’extasier sur un mignon garçon aux cheveux bouclé à tout ceux qui voudrait écouter.

Après le film, Louis conduit Harry chez lui, et le raccompagna jusque devant sa porte comme un vrai gentleman.

Harry se tortilla un moment devant sa porte avant de dire timidement, « J’ai vraiment passé un bon moment. Et comme, c’était mon premier rendez-vous avec un garçon, et tu l’as vraiment rendu parfait. Alors merci. »

Le cœur de Louis fondit un peu plus, et il n’y réfléchit même pas avant de le dire, « Donc, tu es libre demain ? »

Harry rougit et hocha de la tête.

« Parfait. Je passerais te prendre. A la même heure. » Il se pencha en avant et laissa un baiser sur la joue d’Harry. Il n’allait pas risquer d’aller trop vite et de l’effrayer. Ce garçon comptait.

 * * *

Pour le deuxième rendez-vous Louis emmena Harry à l’atelier Build-A-Bear.

Il avait été un peu nerveux sur son choix, mais un seul regard au visage d’Harry quand il réalisa où ils étaient et Louis sût qu’il avait fais le bon.

Premièrement, ils habillèrent l’ours d’une culotte de satin rose. Quand Harry l’enfila, « C’est une demoiselle et mérite des sous-vêtements appropriés. »

Une robe patineuse violette en sequin fut ce qu’ils décidèrent, suivit d’un manteau en fausse fourrure blanc assorti avec des bottes et des cache-oreilles. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser attraper froid avec le rude temps de l’hiver.

Par la suite, Louis leur acheta des chocolats chaud avec supplément chantilly. Alors qu’Harry sirotait joyeusement sa boisson et caressait tendrement la tête de l’ourson en peluche, Louis ne put s’empêcher de se pencher et de l’embrasser.

Harry fut complètement immobile durant une fraction de seconde avant que sa bouche ne s’étende en un sourire contre celle de Louis et soudainement il l’embrassa aussi avec enthousiasme.

Louis se recula et toucha le bout du nez d’Harry avec le sien. « Ça va bébé ? » demanda-il précautionneusement. « Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

« Ouai, ouai, » répondit Harry le souffle coupé. « Faisons-le encore. »

Il sembla qu’Harry ne put plus longtemps garder ses mains pour lui-même. Tout le long du retour jusqu’à la voiture ses bras étaient enroulés autour des épaules de Louis tandis qu’il pressait à maintes reprises des baisers sur ses joues, son front, son menton, son nez…

Louis cessa brusquement de marcher, pressant Harry sur le côté du parking, connectant leur bouche une fois de plus. Harry ria, se rapprochant encore plus comme si même pressé l’un contre l’autre ils n’étaient pas encore suffisamment proche.

Louis fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux d’Harry en l’embrassant, se sentant désespérément, le souffle coupé, submergé de bonheur.

* * *

Le troisième rendez-vous fut patin à glace et mains jointes.

Harry était déjà instable sur la terre ferme, et sa coordination ne s’améliora pas sur glace. Louis fit de son mieux pour les garder tout les deux debout, s’accrochant à sa main tout du long, mais il n’était pas un patineur particulièrement talentueux lui-même. Ça n’avait pas d’importance. Leurs chutes donnaient simplement à Louis l’opportunité de se glisser au dessus d’Harry et de recouvrir son visage de baisers jusqu’à ce qu’il éclate de rires.

Le quatrième rendez-vous fut luge et étreintes.

Louis voulait descendre les parties les plus pentues de la colline, alors qu’Harry préférait les petites bosses. Harry accepta seulement de tenter les raides quand Louis le laissa s’asseoir entre ses jambes et qu’il entoura ses bras autour de lui, embrassant sa nuque pour le rassurer tout le temps du trajet.

Le cinquième rendez-vous fut Harry demandant timidement à Louis s’il aimerait diner avec sa famille.

La sœur d’Harry, Gemma, dès qu’elle le rencontra, avait instantanément levé les yeux au ciel et l’avait informé qu’Harry n’avait pas arrêté de parler de lui toute la semaine. Harry rougit mais n’essaya pas de le nier. A la fin de la soirée chez Harry, Louis savait qu’il n’allait jamais laisser partir ce garçon.

Il ne le connaissait que depuis un peu plus d’une semaine, mais c’était comme si ils s’étaient connus toute leur vie.

* * *

« Donc ma fête d’anniversaire est dans quelques jours et tu ferais mieux d’y être, » dit-il à Harry au téléphone alors qu’ils discutaient avant de se coucher.

« Quoi ? » couina Harry en réponse. « Mais c’est presque Noël ! »

« Oui je sais. Crois-le ou non mais certaines personnes naissent vers Noël. Le mien est le vingt-quatre, mais nous organisons la fête la nuit du vingt-trois. »

« Mais j’ai à peine le temps de t’acheter un cadeau alors ! » Harry semblait beaucoup plus paniqué que ce que Louis pensa nécessaire pour la situation. « Je t’ai juste trouvé un cadeau de Noël ! »

« Tu n’as pas besoin de me faire un cadeau d’anniversaire. Amène juste ton adorable toi et je serais heureux. »

« Je-d’accord. » Louis pouvait presque entendre Harry bouder à travers le téléphone.

« Honnêtement bébé, c’est bon. Je suis juste excité que tu rencontres mes amis. »

« D’accord. Tu penses qu’ils vont m’aimer ? » demanda Harry nerveusement.

« Ils seraient stupides de ne pas le faire. Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas réalisé, tu es ridiculement charmant Styles. »

Harry ria. « Pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt du type bizarre. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas l’avoir remarqué. »

« C’est un bizarre mignon. » dit Louis gaiement. « Le meilleur genre de bizarre que tu peux être. Donc tu veux que je passe te prendre pour la fête ? On la fait chez mon pote Stan parce qu’il n’y pas ses parents. »

« Ouai tu peux venir me chercher ? Je serais nerveux si j’y vais seul. »

« Bien sûr. Mais je te promets tu n’as rien à craindre. »

Deux jours plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la maison de Stan, Louis pouvait dire qu’en dépit de son réconfort Harry était toujours anxieux. Ses mains tremblaient et il tapait du pied nerveusement. Louis pouvait à peine comprendre comment quelqu’un de si parfait pouvait penser que ses amis ne pouvaient ne pas l'apprécier.

« LOUIS !!! » S’écria Stan au moment où ils entrèrent.

«Louis !! » fit écho toute la pièce en retour. 

Il sembla que ses amis étaient déjà bien sur la bonne voie pour être spectaculairement ivres. Sympa de leur part d’avoir attendu le roi de la fête.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon pote ! » dit Stan lui donnant une claque dans le dos. « Et serait-ce ton nouveau copain ? Tu avais raison…il est mignon. »

« Salut, je suis Harry. » se présenta celui-ci timidement. « Enchanté de te rencontrer. »

« Et poli aussi ! » hua Stan bruyamment. « Laissez-moi vous chercher un verre. »

Trois boissons plus tard et Louis découvrit qu’Harry était un terrible poids plume. Le pire, c’était qu’en ne tenant pas l’alcool il se mettait impulsivement à chanter du Miley Cyrus en étant ivre. 

« And we caaaaan't stooooop! And we wooooon't stooooop! »

« Ça sonne bien Haz. T’es quasiment la star bébé. »

Harry rampa jusqu’aux genoux de Louis, semblant ravi du compliment. « C’est ta fêêête nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons, » il chanta joyeusement.

« Alors tu es un fan de Miley Cyrus ? Je ne l’aurais pas deviné. »

« Ou-ui ! » hoqueta Harry. « Et tu veux savoir quelque chose de très très très triste ? »

« Absolument. »

« Miley Cyrus n’a pas sorti d’album de Noël ! Alors qu’elle devrait en avoir un ! Tu ne penses pas qu’elle devrait en avoir un ? »

« Je pense que c’est inadmissible qu’elle n’en ait pas. » dit Louis d’un ton impassible.

« Et Lady Gaga devrait en avoir un aussi ! Parce qu’elle pourrait avoir…genre…les meilleurs costumes de Noël jamais fait ! »

« Lou-eh ! » Son ami Zayn se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d’eux. « ça fait un moment que je t’ai pas vu. T’es prêt pour les fellations d’anniversaire ? »

Harry se raidit remarquablement sur ses genoux.

« Non, c’est bon. »

Zayn le regarda avec curiosité. « Depuis quand tu refuses une fellation mec ? »

« Je vais chercher de l’eau. » grommela Harry, se détachant et trottinant rapidement hors de la pièce.

« Oups. » Zayn avait l’air de se sentir tellement coupable que Louis ne put même pas se résoudre à s’énerver. « Désolée, je n’avais pas réalisé que tu étais avec quelqu’un. Le dernier truc que j’ai entendu c’est que c'était fini avec Scott. Je n’aurais rien dit sinon. »

Louis soupira. « Ce n’est pas ta faute. Nous ne sommes pas…officiel ou quoi que ce soit. Je n’en sais rien…nous devrions probablement en parler. »

Zayn sourit. « Parler d’engagement, hein ? Eh bien, bravo à toi. Je vais me trouver quelqu’un d’autre avec qui avoir du sexe d’anniversaire. Ta perte. » il lui fit un clin d’œil et trottina ailleurs.

Bien, il supposa qu’il devrait mieux allez chercher Harry. Même si Louis n’avait pas encore trouvé ce qu’il allait lui dire. « Désolé, j’avais l’habitude de fréquenter mon pote Zayn ? »

« Louuuuiiis ! » Eleanor lui agrippa le bras et le traina jusque-là où un jeu de beer pong débutait. « Viens dans mon équipe ! »

« Pas maintenant El. Je dois trouver Harry. »

« Une partie Louis. » répondit Eleanor avec un sérieux exagéré. « Je ne prendrais pas non pour réponse. »

« Très bien. » souffla Louis. El était son amie mais elle était aussi sacrément effrayante. Quand elle disait que non n’était pas une option, non n’était vraiment pas une option.

Ils gagnèrent, évidement, parce que El et lui étaient parfait et qu’ils déchiraient toujours tout quand ils faisaient quelque chose ensemble. Il était certain qu’elle serait la petite copine idéal, vous savez s’il n’était pas gay et aussi si elle ne l’intimidait pas légèrement.

« Encore un match ? » demanda-elle plaintivement. « Je veux essuyer le sol avec ce lot. »

« J’ai entendu que Zayn cherche quelqu’un pour ce soir. » dit Louis comme technique de diversion.

Ça marcha. Eleanor perdit immédiatement tout intérêt pour le beer pong et commença à scanner la salle a la recherche du splendide visage ciselé de Zayn. La beauté de Zayn Malik frappa à nouveau.

Il trouva Harry quelques minutes plus tard, dans la cuisine, assit en cercle avec d’autres personnes qui semblaient jouer à King’s cup. Harry avait l’air largement plus enivré que la dernière fois que l’avait vu Louis.

« Hey Harry, » dit-il prudemment, ne sachant pas dans quel état mental il était.

« Louis ! » Harry sauta pratiquement dans ses bras. Eh bien au moins il ne lui en voulait pas. « I came in like a wreeecking ball ! » ria-il dans son oreille.

« Tu t’amuses bébé ? Désolé pour tout à l’heure. »

« Oui, j’m’amuse. Et je peux- je peux le faire si tu veux. » dit-il trébuchant sur les mots, le visage rouge et anxieux. « Tu n’as pas besoin de ce garçon. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je-je peux te sucer ? »

Louis sentit son estomac faire un saut, mais il s’assura de répondre calmement. « Tu n’as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, d’accord bébé ? Tu es ivre là maintenant, donc nous pouvons en reparler demain ? »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu loupes une fellation d’anniversaire à cause de moi, » renifla Harry, semblant larmoyant. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureux avec moi. » Il enfonça son visage dans la nuque de Louis.

« Je suis heureux avec toi. » Harry refusa de lever les yeux. « Tu me rends très très heureux Harry Styles. Je veux juste que tu sois là avec moi ce soir, et je n’ai besoin de rien d’autre. »

« On peut se câliner encore un peu ? » marmonna finalement Harry dans sa nuque, d’une petite voix faible et perdue.

« Et si on se câlinait et qu’on rejoignait ce jeu de King’s Cup auquel tu jouais ? Tu peux t’asseoir sur mes genoux tout du long, même si tu es un géant. »

Harry rigola. « D’accord. Ça à l’air bien. J’essaierais de ne pas t’écraser avec mes géantes fesses. »

« hé, si quelqu’un a des géantes fesses, c’est bien moi, » sourit Louis. « As-tu jeté un coup d’œil à mon glorieux derrière ? »

« Peut être. » rougit Harry.

« Tu l’as fait ! » gazouilla Louis de ravissement. « Admet le Styles ! Combien de fois as-tu maté mes fesses quand je ne regarde pas ? »

« Je n’admet rien. » dit Harry solennellement. « Mais hypothétiquement, si j’étais le genre de garçon à mater tes fesses, je le ferais presque à chaque fois que tu te retournerais. »

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin dans la chambre d’amis de Stan, avec Harry recroquevillé sur lui même en une petite boule contre lui. Il se sentait plutôt bien considérant que c’était le matin après une nuit de forte consommation d’alcool. Bien sur Liam, toujours l’ami responsable, les avait obligé à boire beaucoup d’eau et leur avait fait prendre de l’Advil avant de se coucher, donc c’était probablement pour ça.

Harry aurait normalement été nerveux à propos de leurs dispositions pour dormir, mais il était tellement enivré qu’a ce point là de la nuit il s’était endormi au moment où lui l’avait positionné sur le lit.

« Mmmm, » s’étira Harry clignant des yeux avant de les ouvrir à côté de louis. « Bonjour, » marmonna-il.

 _Oh Jésus_ sa voix du matin était à mourir. Et était-ce… ? Ouai, ils avaient tout les deux une érection matinale. _Parfait_.

Harry commença à remarquer qu’ils étaient tout les deux durs.

« Désolé, » dit Louis avec précaution. « C’est juste le matin tu sais ? On peut l’ignorer si tu veux. »

« Umm non. Nous pourrions… » Le visage d’Harry était terriblement rouge. « J’avais envisagé de peut être faire quelque chose la nuit dernière, c’était mon plan. Mais je suis devenu un peu saoul et Zayn a dit ce truc qui m’a un peu contrarié. Mais…si tu veux… ? »

Louis devait écouter très attentivement pour comprendre l’essentiel de ce que disait Harry entre tous les bredouillements et hésitations.

« Si tu veux. » dit Louis fermement, essayant de ne pas laisser l’excitation du moment  troubler sa capacité de décisions. Mais _oh mon dieu_ Harry était si sexy ce matin, ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa voix à un décibel plus bas que d’habitude.

« Uh ouai, je veux. » rigola Harry légèrement. « Peut être pas…du vrai sexe ? Mais…les autres trucs ? »

« Ouai bébé, » ria Louis. « Nous pouvons absolument faire les autres trucs. »

Il déplaça précautionneusement la couette sur le côté. Harry s’était endormi en portant juste un boxer, donc il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’épaisseur avec lesquelles batailler, heureusement.

Louis commença à embrasser le chemin le long de son torse, s’arrêtant pour sucer chaque tétons de sa bouche. Harry eut un notable frisson du corps entier. _Intéressant_. Il bougea plus bas, et appuya légèrement sa main contre le tissu recouvrant le membre entravé d’Harry alors qu’il déposait de petits baisers sur son ventre. Harry se tortilla contre le lit et gémit.

Enfin il descendit le boxer d’Harry le long de ses jambes, Louis se pencha et déposa sa bouche sur le côté du membre d’Harry avant de presser sa langue contre la veine qui passait le long du dessous. Harry serrait et desserrait rapidement ses poings, comme s’il était trop submergé pour même savoir quoi faire de ses mains.

Allant encore un peu plus loin, Louis suça le bout de son membre. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement. Doucement, Louis baissa la tête, prenant autant qu’il le pouvait le membre d’Harry dans sa bouche. Il plaça ses mains sur les cuisses tremblantes d’Harry et commença à bouger de haut en bas à un rythme calme.

Il était emporté par la réactivité d’Harry, tremblant, gémissant, et serrant les draps dans ses poings.

« Je vais-je dois- » bégaya Harry après seulement quelques minutes.

Louis ne se recula pas. Au contraire, il remonta la main et pinça le téton d’Harry rudement. Le dos d’Harry s’arqua et il hurla en gémissant alors qu’il éjaculait dans la bouche de Louis. Louis en avala autant qu’il put avant de se reculer, se sentant plutôt content de lui. « Ça va bébé ? »

« Ou-ouai. » répondit Harry étourdi. « Umm je veux… » Il se redressa tremblant et rampa jusqu’au membre de Louis, douloureusement tendu. « Je peux ? »

« Oui. » couina Louis. Et _zut_ , il ne voulais pas faire ce bruit du tout et il nierait que sa voix soit monté si haut si Harry en reparlait un jour. « Tout ce que tu veux. »

« D’accord, juste…dit le moi si ce n’est pas bien. »dit Harry timidement.

Louis ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce qui arriva après. Sans tourner autour du pot, Harry avait descendu le boxer de Louis et l’avait prit directement dans sa bouche.

« Putain de merde Harry, » s’écria presque Louis.

Harry se recula anxieusement. « Je ne le fais pas bien ? »

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, » balbutia Louis comme un idiot. « Tu t’en sors bien, tu t’en sors super bien. »

Harry l’engloutit à nouveau. Le garçon s’étouffait presque et respirait fortement par le nez mais il continua de prendre Louis de plus en plus profondément et _wow_ Louis n’allait pas durer _du tout_.

Et avec un mouvement involontaire de ses hanches Louis vint dans la bouche d’Harry. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité alors qu’Harry s’éloignait toussant et hoquetant, les yeux humides. Mais la culpabilité disparut immédiatement quand un immense sourire apparut sur le visage d’Harry. « C’était génial ! »

Louis sourit aussi. « Ouai, ça l’était vraiment. »

Harry ria. « Il semblerait que tu ais eu eu une fellation d’anniversaire finalement. »

« La meilleure fellation d’anniversaire qui j’ai jamais eu. » dit-il honnêtement.

Harry soupira de contentement tout en se blottissant contre lui. « Joyeux anniversaire Lou. »


	3. Chapter 3

« TU AS LA GUEULE DE BOIS ? » hurla Lottie dans son oreille

« LE BRUIT TE FAIT MAL A LA TETE ? » ajouta Fizzy d’une voix stridente de l’autre côté.

Comme ce fut le cas, il n’avait pas souffert de la gueule de bois avec Harry ce matin. Cependant, leurs cris aigus ont rapidement remédié à la situation. Même le jour de son anniversaire ses sœurs essayaient de ruiner sa vie. N’était-ce pas ce jour là de l’année qu’elles devaient être gentilles avec lui ?

« Chantons joyeux anniversaire aussi fort qu’on le peut ! » dit Fizzy vivement.

« Maman vient me sauver ! » gémit-il lamentablement. « Tes filles sont méchantes avec moi. »

Sa mère ignora ses appels à l’aide. « Tu devrais inviter Harry à venir diner pour ton anniversaire ce soir chéri. J’aimerais vraiment rencontrer ce garçon. »

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. « C’est le réveillon de Noël. Je suis certain qu’il va vouloir le passer avec sa famille. »

« C’est parfait ! Je veux aussi rencontrer sa famille ! »

Tel un signal, son téléphone commença à sonner. Lorgnant ses sœurs d’un air las, il décrocha. « Allo ? »

« Coucou Louis ! » répondit la voix d’Harry gaiement. « Encore joyeux anniversaire ! »

« C’est Harry ? » murmura fortement sa mère.

« Bien sur que c’est Harry, » répondit Lottie avec arrogance. « Il a le visage tout rouge et il a arrêté de nous regarder. »

Louis les regarda immédiatement juste pour la contredire. « Salut bébé. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Umm bien je comprends tout à fait si tu ne peux pas, parce que c’est ton anniversaire et que tu veux surement être juste en famille…mais ma mère me casse les pieds pour que je te le demande… donc je devrais le faire, mais ce n’est pas grave si tu dis non donc ne te sens pas mal-»

« Harry. » L’interrompit Louis avec amusement. « Demande-moi juste. »

« Eh bien ma famille et moi passons la soirée à la ferme forestière de mes grands-parents et ma mère a dit que je devrais inviter ta famille à nous joindre. Il y aura un gâteau d’anniversaire. »

« Comment je pourrais dire non à un gâteau d’anniversaire ? » le taquina Louis. « Je vais demander à ma mère, mais je suis certain qu’elle va dire oui. Elle veut vraiment te rencontrer. »

Il pouvait presque voir le sourire d’Harry. « C’est super. Je veux vraiment la rencontrer aussi. Et je suis impatient de revoir tes sœurs.

Louis soupira dramatiquement. « Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu’un qui a déjà rencontré mes sœurs voudrait les revoir à nouveau. N’as-tu pas apprit la leçon ? Ce sont des menaces. »

« Elles sont mignonnes ! » protesta Harry.

« Non, tu es mignon. Elles sont le mal. »

Harry ria. « Tu es mignon aussi. »

« Pas autant que toi. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » s’étouffa Lottie dans le fond. « Raccroche le téléphone maintenant. C’est entrain de me rendre malade. »

Louis lui tira la langue. « Désolé Harry. C’est juste Lottie qui est amère du fait que j’ai un petit ami et qu’elle non. »

« Je ne veux pas de petit ami. » dit Lottie boudeuse.

« Donc nous sommes petits amis alors ? » dit Harry avec enthousiasme. « Genre, je peux parler de toi comme de mon petit copain à mes amis ? »

Louis ria. « Evidemment que nous le sommes. Tu peux changer ton statu Facebook et tout ce que tu veux. »

«La voix d’Harry fut encore plus enchanté. «  J’ai toujours voulu faire ça ! »

« Evidement. » dit Louis tendrement

Lottie leva les yeux au ciel à son ton et sortit de la pièce en tapant du pied. « Avec une attitude comme ça on ne se demande pas pourquoi tu es célibataire ! » s’écria-il après elle.

* * *

Il était possible qu’il fût un peu surexcité et peut être même en hyperglycémie le temps qu’ils arrivent à la ferme des grands-parents d’Harry. Il avait passé la plupart de sa journée à manger des quantités exorbitantes de cochonneries, parce que c’était son anniversaire et qu’il l’avait mérité.

« Harry ! » s’exclama-il sans attendre en sortant de la voiture de sa mère, repérant la chevelure bouclée qui faisait son chemin vers eux. Naturellement, il sprinta à toute vitesse et se lança sur son petit ami, s’accrochant à lui comme un koala.

« Oomph, » trébucha en arrière, ne s’attendant clairement pas au soudain poids, avant d’enrouler ses bras autour de Louis et de se stabiliser.

Louis était béatement fier. Regardez a quel point son homme était fort. Peut être qu’il pouvait se faire transporter toute la nuit. Comme c’était son anniversaire il ne devrait pas à devoir se rabaisser aux taches inférieures à sa dignité comme _marcher_.

« Tu dois être Harry, » dit sa mère chaleureusement. «  J’ai pas mal entendu parler de toi. »

Harry rougit et, agrippa fermement le dos de la veste de Louis avec sa main gauche pour qu’il ne le laisse pas tomber et se penchant en avant pour serrer la main de sa mère avec la droite. « C’est agréable de vous rencontrer Madame. »

« Oh s’il te plait, Johanna ira très bien. »

« Lâche Louis. » cette voix résonnait étrangement comme Phoebe et il allait certainement devoir lui parler à propos du comportement approprié à avoir durant les anniversaires. « Je veux que tu me portes sur ton dos. »

Harry ria. « Eh bien c’est l’anniversaire de Louis donc s’il veut être transporté je ne pense pas que je puisse vraiment dire non. »

« Bien sur que si tu peux, » couina Lottie en secours alors que Phoebe boudait. « Jette le juste dans un banc de neige. Un jeu d’enfant. »

Louis soupira dramatiquement alors qu’il se glissa avec précaution hors de la prise d’Harry. « Je suis désolé Lottie, » l’informa-il tristement. « Mais tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix. Tu n’as personne à blâmer à part toi-même pour ceci. »

« De quoi tu parles- ? »

Il s’élança en avant et l’attrapa par le milieu, la soulevant alors qu’il fonçait jusqu’au plus proche banc de neige. Elle cria et se débâtit, essayant de s’échapper. « Résister est futile ! » s’écria-il à pleins poumons. « Prépare-toi à ta perte enneigée ! »

Le temps qu’ils se préparent à rentrer souper, Phoebe avait obtenu sa place sur le dos d’Harry, et Lottie ne lui parlait plus. Louis estima qu’il y avait bien pire.

* * *

« Tu l’aimes ? Quel goût ça a ? Est-ce qu’il faut plus de glaçage ? Tu l’aimes ?

« Tu ferais mieux de l’aimer Louis, » ria Gemma. « Harry s’est enfermé dans la cuisine toute la journée à faire “le parfait gâteau d’anniversaire.”  Il a été un peu difficile à supporter pour être honnête. Commençant à crier sur tout le monde de sortir de sa cuisine. »

Harry la fixa. «  C’est parce que vous n’avez pas arrêté de vous faufiler pour essayer de manger la pâte ! »

Gemma haussa des épaules, impénitente. « On essayait juste de gouter pour tester. Si tu nous avais laissé essayer tu n’aurais pas eu à demander à Louis si c’était bon. »

« C’est délicieux. » intervint Louis. « Le meilleur gâteau d’anniversaire que j’ai jamais gouté. Ça bat sans aucun doute les terribles concoctions que ma mère créé chaque année. Personnellement, je pense qu’elle essayait en fait de me tuer avec. Cinq enfants peuvent être un peu trop. En y réfléchissant, si elle voulait vraiment rendre sa vie plus facile le choix le plus sûr est de débarrasser de Lottie. »

Harry semblait ravi (sa famille un peu moins)

« Laisse-moi juste savoir si ce n’est pas bon. J’ai un autre gâteau dans la cuisine juste au cas où-»

« Tu as fais deux gâteaux ? » l’interrompit Luis, en essayant de ne pas rire.

Harry rougit. « Eh bien je n’étais pas sur de quel type tu aimerais le mieux ! Je ne veux pas te décevoir le jour de ton anniversaire. »

Louis sourit et se rapprocha pour caresser la joue d’Harry. « Comme si tu pouvais un jour me décevoir. »

La pièce entière s’étouffa collectivement.

* * *

Le soir venu Harry et Louis tentèrent d’amener tout le monde à l’extérieur pour recréer la balade à travers la ferme qu’ils avaient réalisé quand ils se sont rencontrés la première fois. Leur première rencontre ne s’était produite _techniquement_ il y a un peu moins de deux semaines, mais Louis la considérait déjà comme un moment historique.

Toutefois, après seulement un instant dehors, il était devenu évident qu’il neigeait trop fort pour même voir un pas un avant. Se réfugiant rapidement dans la maison, les grands-parents d’Harry commencèrent à caqueter d’inquiétudes.

« Vous ne pouvez pas reprendre le volant par ce temps, » dit la grand-mère d’Harry rigoureusement. « Nous allons vous installer ici pour la nuit. Nous avons quelques chambres de plus. Venez. »

Rester la nuit allait très bien à Louis. Prévoyant de trouver un moyen de s’échapper de la chambre d’amis et d’aller se coller à Harry. Hélas, chanceux comme il l’était, sa mère décida qu’il partagerait une chambre avec Lottie et Fizzy. Louis suspecta qu’elle avait horriblement orchestré tout ça, le mettant intelligemment avec les deux filles qui étaient les plus susceptibles de le dénoncer s’il quittait la chambre dans le milieu de la nuit.

C’est pourquoi il ne s’y attendait réellement pas quand Lottie et Fizzy le prirent à part toutes deux une fois que leur mère était partis avec les jumelles. « Ecoute maintenant, » dit Lottie (semblant vaguement menaçante… pas que Louis était intimidé. _Evidement_ qu’il n’était pas intimidé par sa petite sœur). « Fiz et moi donnons toute les deux des coups en dormant et ne voulons pas partager un lit. Donc pourquoi ne n’irais-tu pas accourir auprès de ton petit copain, Fizzy et moi chacune dans notre propre lit, et maman n’en saura rien. »

« Je vous aime toute les deux de tout mon cœur. » s’écria Louis.

« S’il te plait non Louis-»

« Les mots ne peuvent décrire l’admiration que j’ai pour vous. Tournez le dos à votre inhérente habitude de cafeter…de manière à ce que je puisse connaître une autre fellation de-»

« Arrête de parler. S’il te plait arrête de parler-»

« Je retire tout ce que j’ai pu dire de pas sympa sur vous. Vous n’êtes pas seulement les fléaux de mon existence. Vous n’êtes pas plus la raison pour laquelle je vois le monde comme un lieu sombre et cruel. Vous êtes ma famille. Mes sœurs. Ma-»

« Louis. Pars. Maintenant. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ok, salut. »

Apparemment ses sœurs n’avaient pas apprécié qu’il soit gentil avec elles. Rien de nouveau. Bien qu’il n’aurait probablement pas du mentionner la fellation maintenant qu’il y pensait. C’était un peu inapproprié. Oh et puis zut.

Il localisa rapidement la chambre d’Harry dans le noir tel le maitre de l’infiltration qu’il était. « Harry. » chuchota-il à l’extérieur de l’autre côté de la porte. « Harry Styles ouvres. »

Il y eu quelque lourd bruits brouillés venant de l’intérieur de la pièce puis Harry ouvrit la porte, essoufflé, portant seulement un court boxer noir. « Tu es venu, » dit-il avec des yeux brillants. « Je n’étais pas certain que tu serais capable de t’éloigner de ta famille. »

« Lottie et Fizz ont décidé de ne pas être d’horribles personnes pour une fois dans leur vies. Crois moi, je suis juste autant surpris que toi. »

« C’est super. » Harry le fixait avec une expression qui était à la fois terrifiée et extrêmement excitée. « Parce que j’ai en quelque sorte un cadeau d’anniversaire/Noël pour toi. Je pensais que nous pouvions…tu sais ? »

 « sucer l’autre ? » demanda Louis pleins d’espoir. « Je ne serais certainement pas opposé à faire de nouveau.»

Harry ria. « Umm ça aussi…mais je pensais que nous pouvions peut être… aller un peu plus loin que ça ? »

Louis était vraiment choqué. « Harry…je…je ne sais pas…ce serait ta première fois…et… »

« Mais tu es mon petit ami. » dit Harry d’une voix décidé. « Alors ça serait super avec toi. »

Louis secoua la tête. «  Être mon petit ami ne signifie pas que tu dois avoir l’impression d’avoir envie de faire ça – »

« Je ne le propose pas parce que je pense le devoir. » Même alors qu’il semblait fragile et nerveux, Harry parvint à lever les yeux au ciel. « J’ai juste…les orgasmes sont supers…et tu es super…donc je pense que ce serait particulièrement super d’avoir pleins d’orgasmes avec toi. »

« Curieusement ça a parfaitement du sens pour moi, » dit Louis pensivement.

« Et puis…et si nous sommes bloqués ici pour toujours à cause de la tempête et que tout le monde meurt et que nous devons repeupler la terre ? » demanda Harry solennellement. « Nous avons un devoir pour la race humaine ! »

« Tu aurais du t’arrêter avant bébé. » renifla Louis. « Ça a considérablement moins de sens. »

Harry fit la moue. « J’étais partis pour le côté dramatique. Je pensais que ça te plairait. Tu fais beaucoup de drame. »

« Premièrement, comment oses-tu m’accuser d’une telle chose ?! » demanda Louis théatralement. « Je n’ai jamais été si offensé de ma vie. Deuxièmement, deux garçons ne peuvent pas repeupler la terre. Tu devrais vraiment avoir une discussion avec tes parents, parce qu’en ce qu’il s’agit du discours de la plante et de la petite graine, ils ont échoué spectaculairement. Et pour finir, tu dois à peine me convaincre de coucher avec toi. Le sexe est génial, et tu es génial… donc allons avoir du génial sexe ensemble, hein ? »

« Ouai ! » s’enthousiasma Harry. « C’est…ouai ! »

« Tu as du lubrifiant et le reste ? Parce que crois le ou non, je ne m’attendais à ce que ceci arrive quand j’ai conduis jusqu’ici avec ma mère et mes sœurs. »

« Euh ouai, » rougit Harry cherchant son sac à dos. « Pas que je m’attendais à ce que ça arrive ce soir ou quoi que ce soit. Mais j’en ai gardé sur le devant de mon sac, juste pour être préparé. » Il tendit à Louis une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif avec des mains tremblantes.

Louis lui sourit avant de poser les affaires à côté de lui. « On y reviendra dans pas longtemps, » dit-il à Harry calmement. « Tout de suite je veux juste t’embrasser pendant un certain temps. »

Les épaules tendus d’Harry se relâchèrent. « Okay. Tu peux faire ça. »

« Tu me donnes la permission ! » dit-il mystérieusement, caquetant comme un démon pour l’effet. « Rappelle toi ça quand tu imploreras ma pitié. »

« Quoi- ? »

Louis sauta. Il poussa Harry sur le dos et l’enjamba rapidement, pressant des baisers sur son nez, ses oreilles, et ses joues tout en glissant ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le chatouiller vicieusement. Harry hurla (heureusement pas assez fort pour que sa famille ne l’entende à travers la maison) et commença à se tortiller, impuissant.

« Louis ! Louis…Ahhh Louis ! » ria et supplia Harry. Ce n’était pas exactement la façon dont il avait imaginé qu’il crierait son nom ce soir…mais aussi longtemps qu’Harry riait Louis était content.

Ralentissant légèrement dans son attaque, Louis défit le pantalon d’Harry rapidement. Il était déjà dur. Est-ce que cela signifiait que les chatouilles l’excitait ? Harry avait-il un fantasme pour les chatouilles ? Est-ce que les chatouilles pouvaient être considérées comme un fantasme ? « Les chatouilles c’est un fantasme ? » réfléchit-il à haute voix.

« Non. » bouda Harry. « Ce n’était pas les chatouilles, c’était juste que tu étais entrain de me toucher. Ce que tu devrais faire à nouveau. »

« Gourmand, » réprimanda Louis taquin.

« Non, » commença à rétorquer Harry incertain. « Je ne suis pas-»

Louis l’ignora tandis qu’il s’abaissait et prit le bout de la queue d’Harry dans sa bouche. Suçant légèrement, il tendit la main à l’aveugle pour le lubrifiant, nappant trois de ses doigts. Il put immédiatement sentir Harry se tendre sous lui, clairement conscient de ce que Louis allait faire. Utilisant sa technique numéro un de distraction, Luis descendit sa tête bien plus bas sur la queue d’Harry et commença à caresser ses testicules de sa main gauche. Sentant Harry se relaxer, il glissa lentement un doigt dans son corps.

Il leva la tête pour scruter l’expression d’Harry. Ses yeux étaient clos et il respirait fortement. « tout va bien Styles ? »

« Ouai, » suffoqua-il.

« Tu l’as déjà fait toi-même avant ? »

« J’ai essayé. » murmura Harry. « Ça faisait bizarre d’ailleurs. Ça fait toujours un peu bizarre, » ajouta-il nerveusement.

Louis ria. « Ne me précipite pas bébé. On va y arriver. La patience est la clé. »

« J’suis patient, » di-il piteusement.

Prenant pitié de son pauvre, troublé, petit ami, Louis commença à agiter son doigt, le courbant légèrement pour essayer de trouver- « Ahhh, » Harry laissa échapper un soupir et arqua son dos se décollant du lit.

Jusque là Louis avait garder ses propres pulsions sous contrôle, mais la manière dont gémissait Harry essayant de bouger ses hanches contre la main de Louis commençait à lui causer un sérieux problème. S’arrêtant et respirant profondément, Louis esseya d’ignorer la façon dont son propre sexe se tendait dans son pantalon. A la place, il se concentra à glisser un second doigt en Harry.

Harry geignit à l’intrusion et s’écarta légèrement. « Tout va bien, » murmura Louis, rassurant, tout en caressant le ventre d’Harry. « Je te tiens. Dis le moi si c’est trop. »

« Ça va, » gémit Harry. « C’est bon. Tu peux refaire le truc encore ? »

Louis sourit, transporté de tendresse pour ce stupide garçon. « Bien sur que je peux chéri. » Il courba ses doigts et commença à faire des vas et viens brutalement contre la prostate d’Harry.

Harry se débattait en dessous de Louis, écartant les jambes et gémissant. « Louis ! S’il te plait- tu dois…J’ai besoin que tu-»

« Patience. » récita Louis d’une voix chantante alors qu’il pressait un troisième doigt et étira Harry prudemment. »

« J’suis pas patient, » cria Harry. « Désolé. S’il te plait- J’ai besoin que tu-»

Louis retira sa main et se dépouilla de ses vêtement avant d’attraper un préservatif, ouvrant l’emballage avec des doigts glissant et le coulissant avec hâte sur son sexe. Il tenu les hanches d’Harry de manière stable et dit sérieusement, « Harry si tu veux que je m’arrête tu me le dit de suite, d’accord ? »

Tout ce qu’Harry put faire fut d’hocher de la tête désespérément tandis que Louis s’insinuait lentement en lui. Il s’avança jusqu’à ce que les fesses d’Harry soient contre ses hanches.

« Okay. Okay. » Haleta Harry tendant la main aveuglément pour attraper celle de Louis.

Louis lui prit la main, la serrant en réponse et lentement commença basculer dedans dehors. Il avait brièvement un rythme, mais Harry se tortillait tellement sous lui qu’il le perdait en permanence. « Ne bouge pas, » siffla Louis alors qu’il commençait à caresser le sexe d’Harry en même temps que ses va et viens.

« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! » Harry tenta de se retourner et de cacher son visage dans les draps. « Je suis désolé je-» Sans prévenir il se tendit et jouit sur son ventre.

« Non, » grogna Harry. Ce seul mot semblait être tout ce qu’il pouvait faire en matière de communication. Alors que Louis recommença à faire des vas et viens, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tout son corps tremblant. Louis regarda en admiration tandis qu’au lieu de le demander d’arrêter Harry enfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller et se contenta de le supporter.

Heureusement il n’avait pas à le supporter longtemps, sept vas et viens plus tard Louis jouissait dans le préservatif.

 « Harry ? » murmura Louis dans son oreille sans se retirer. « Peux tu me regarder une seconde ? »

Harry leva timidement la tête, fixant Louis avec une expression si sérieuse et vulnérable que ne voudrait jamais regarder ailleurs. « Tu es parfait. » dit-il calmement. « D’accord ? »

« Okay. » sourit Harry avant de cacher son visage dans le creux de la nuque de Louis.

***

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout nettoyés et recroquevillés dans le lit tandis que Louis faisait courir joyeusement ses doigts à travers les boucles humides d’Harry.

Agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive, Louis commença à chanter dans la chambre silencieuse de son ton le plus suggestif, « Oh come all ye faithful, Joyful and triumphant… »*

Harry grogna. « C’est juste terrible Lou. Ça n’a meme pas de sens. » Il y eut une pause puis, « Jingle balls, Jingle balls… »**

« Et tu dis que la mienne était mauvaise ? » se plaignit Louis. « C’était horrible Harold. »

Ils rirent tout deux alors qu’ils se blottissaient sous les couvertures.

« Joyeux Noël chéri, » dit Louis endormit.

« Joyeux Noël, chéri. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reprise du chant « O come all ye faithful », mais dans un autre sens que dans l’original. Le mot « come » qui dans la chanson veut dire venez dans le sens de rejoignez nous, veut ici dire vient dans le sens de jouir. La traduction mot à mot de la phrase est donc « Oh vient, tout fidèle, joyeux et triomphant »
> 
> **Déformation de la chanson « Jingle Bells » (Tintez clochettes) par Balls qui veut dire testicules.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu comme à moi ! Et que ma traduction n'a pas été trop mauvaise !  
> N'hesitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des kudos, ça fait toujours très plaisir !  
> Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver [ ici sur skyrock.](http://donutdream.skyrock.com/)


End file.
